In the past, aquatic weed cutter vessels have been designed to sever the water plants from their root systems above the surface of the water bed. Also, various types of vessels transporting reapers have been used to gather and remove from the water floating plants and plants severed from their root systems. Prior art vessels are propelled through the water by a first power system and the cutters and reapers are driven by an independent power system.